La Friendzone
by Brain Gamer
Summary: Era el lugar en el que ningún soldado quisiera estar. La sección más peligrosa del campo de batalla, el área suicida de un escuadrón de artilleros, el horizonte de sucesos de un agujero negro. Y Rumble estaba ahí.
1. Una mecha sin fuego

**Buenas a todos!**

 **Dado que estoy en un Brainstorming se me ha llegado la idea de publicar todo lo que se me pase por la mente.**

 **Aunque esto fue mas un desahogo. Una amistad mia ha sido rechazada por su gran amor y tuve que hacer de consejero para que no saltara del puente, tranquis esta a salvo, solo se rompio unas costillas y los tobillos. Soy un pésimo consejero.**

 **Jeje, y eso me hizo recordar mi caso similar hace ya meses, donde la tipica frase que pondre al final de este capitulo casi me mata. !Tanto como a Rumble!**

 **Dejo de hablar xD a por cierto si alguien quere que le fabrique un cover para el fic que escrien nomas me mandan un MP que ahora estoy con tiempo. Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Friendzone**_

* * *

.

La friendzone es el lugar en el que ningún soldado quisiera estar. La sección más peligrosa del campo de batalla, el área suicida de un escuadrón de artilleros, el horizonte de sucesos de un agujero negro. Y Rumble estaba ahí.

\- Prueba ZA-001, da inicio! – dijo alegre Rumble mientras sostenía una grabadora imaginaria en su mano.

Tiró de dos palancas que se conectaban a un objeto esférico y pulso un botón rojo que sobresalía de él.

Dio unos pasos atrás y contemplo alegre como el dispositivo anti-gravedad empezaba a elevarse agitándose sobre su propio eje manteniéndose estable.

\- ¡Si! ¡Si lo logré! ¡Lo hice!

Rumble "disparaba" con pistolas imaginarias a su alrededor.

\- ¡Y en tu cara cuatro ojos! – Grito apuntando a un cuadro del renombrado inventor Heimerdinger.

Giró nuevamente hacia su prodigioso invento encontrándolo en un estado que no tenía planificado.

\- No no no no – Grito al correr intentando detener la esfera inestable que hervía en color rojo y expulsaba vapor.

Boom.

Hasta la más pequeña de las flores en el límite de la ciudad se agito al sentir aquella explosión.

.

Caminaba frotándose su cuello peludo y lanzando maldiciones en voz baja. El cuerpo le dolía pero fue una fortuna el que los fragmentos de metralla de su invento fueron contenidos por su imán de emergencia. Aunque a éste le gustaban bastante sus otros inventos y la vajilla de plata de su madre.

-Fallo el calibrador. Si eso fue, estoy seguro – murmuró pensativo dirigiéndose a la tienda de piezas, pero antes pasaría por la farmacia a ver si tenían algo que quitara el bip que seguía resonando en sus oídos…

Al llegar al primer establecimiento, tomó una cajita de Sonidil que según él quitaba su estado, pero fue detenido por la encargada que decía que aquel producto tenía que ver más con los dolores de estómago.

Hubo una pequeña discusión entre ellos que se extendió por saber quién tenía la razón en el cual Rumble pensó que ganaba por elevar la voz, pero ésta fue interrumpida por los constantes golpecitos en el hombro que le dio otra cliente que estaba de tras de él.

\- ¿¡Que!? – grito al darse la vuelta encontrándose con la asustada mirada de la yordle mas importante para él.

\- A-a-a-a l-lo siento Tris, digo Tristana no quería gritarte ni nada parecido – se disculpó mientras juntaba las manos y agachaba la cabeza.

Los gestos de Tristana, antes temerosos cambiaron abruptamente a una sonrisa con una carcajada incontenible.

\- Jaja. Awww Rumble, eres tan tierno. Tranquilo, sé que no eres así. ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Si, que la encargada no desea venderme estos.

\- Le digo, que son laxan-

\- Jeje, no se preocupe yo lo arreglo – le dijo la yordle a la encargada, dando unos pasos atrás con él – a ver, por como luces parece que…

\- Mi laboratorio estallo.

\- Oh entonces fuiste tú – sonrió – se escuchó hasta el campo de tiros.

\- Pues parece que tengo una nueva forma de llamar la atención con mis inventos. ¡Agh! Aun no me quito este asqueroso pitido de los oídos.

\- Jeje. ¿Viniste aquí por eso? Umm, no necesitas medicinas, mira, extiende el cuello.

\- ¿Qué planeas?

\- Solo hazlo.

Rumble obedeció, bajo las solapas de su ropa y descubrió su cuello como ella indico. Pero un nerviosismo total lo invadio cuando ella extendió los brazos hacia él tomándolo de la nuca, acercando sus rostros a una distancia muy peligrosa. Sus manos taparon los oídos y sus dedos índices se tocaron, seguidamente Tristana empezó a golpear suavemente los dedos en la cabeza de su amigo como si tocara un piano.

\- ¿Q-que haces? – susurro Rumble con un carmesí que inundaba su rostro pero que era tapado con su pelaje azul y blanco.

La artillera alejo sus brazos y no pudo aguantar la risa cuando Rumble se alejó avergonzado.

\- ¿Sigues escuchando ese sonido?

El joven inventor se froto los oídos dando a entender que ese pitido casi había desparecido, luego miro sorprendido a su compañera.

\- Es un viejo truco de los tiradores – dijo al caminar al centro del establecimiento – si me esperas fuera te dejo invitarme un helado.

\- ¿Qué vas a comprar?

\- No se le pregunta esas cosas a una chica que va a entrar a una farmacia.

.

\- …y solo por hacerle estallar la pólvora en la cara tuve que hacer quinientas sentadillas. Definitivamente ese instructor es de lo peor.

\- Pero al menos viste su cara explotar. Además, vele el lado positivo, ahora luces unas hermosas piernas que conquistarían a cualquier… - Rumble se detuvo al notar su comentario fuera de lugar – e-emm no me refiero a esa manera, digo, claro que podrías conquistarlos con tu sonrisa oh… je, no, espera no pienses que…

\- Jaja. Rumble que cosas dices – rio – sabes que yo no voy a enamorarme nunca.

\- Je… si ya me lo dijiste un millar de veces – suspiro frustrado – pero algún día puede llegarte esa flecha sabes.

\- Meh, la esquivare. Ya te dije que cosas así no me interesan, además ¿No comente contigo que todos los chicos son iguales?

El inventor la miro con ojos bajos, algo disgustado.

\- Jeje, lo siento, quiero decir que todos los chicos son iguales, menos tú. Tú eres especial, eres como un hermano para mí Rumble.

¡Bum! Eso definitivamente le había dolido mas que cualquier otra explosión en su laboratorio.

\- Si… gracias, de verdad lo aprecio mucho.

\- ¡Hay vamos anímate! ¡Hey! ¿Te apetece ir a probar a Tristy mañana en el bosque?

\- Solo si tú llevas la comida.

\- Así será – dijo al levantarse y frotar la cabeza de su amigo – bueno es hora de irme. Te espero en el lugar de siempre a medio día.

\- Te estaré esperando Tris. Y suerte con tus propias explosiones.

Tristana sonrió saliendo del local despidiéndose animosamente de su mejor amigo.

\- Aghhhh – grito Rumble al frotarse la cabeza – ¡Maldita sea porque no puedo decirle que me gusta!

El pequeño inventor estaba en este dilema durante mucho tiempo. Los momentos cercanos abundaban, pero ella siempre remarcaba su amistad y su negación a una relación en el futuro afirmando lo absurdo que sería tener una pareja. Claro que Rumble intento tomar cartas en el asunto dándole obsequios, impactándola con sorpresas e incluso mejorando su arma; pero esto únicamente había ganado una firme y verdadera amistad a lo largo de casi siete años.

No había modo de salir de ese círculo, no existían maneras de escapar a la mirada fraternal que ella sentía hacia él, no existían formas de enamorar a alguien que solo se considera una amiga.

¡MALDITA SEA LA FRIENDZONE!


	2. Revelaciones Explosivas

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Riot Games.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Revelaciones explosivas_**

* * *

.

Rumble no había podido dormir esa noche.

Y no eran solo los nervios de salir nuevamente con ella a comer. Sino también el miedo al dolor al que se sometería nuevamente.

Su explosión en el laboratorio no le hacía competencia a lo que Tris le había dicho horas después. Si bien ya había soportado esto innumerables veces, esta ocasión fue diferente por una razón desconocida.

Aunque esto era ambiguo pues la verdadera razón era que recordó la cantidad de años y veces en que le había declarado su amor de manera encubierta. Con inventos que causaron complicados problemas en la ciudad pero cuyas intenciones fueron malentendidas únicamente por ella.

Cuando llego a su casa esa noche, se cargó de valor y se declaró sin rodeos a un pedazo de chatarra manchada de blanco disimulando que era ella. La práctica fue bien, pero las frases que siguieron solo descargaron un profundo resentimiento ante sus verdaderos sentimientos.

A las ocho de la noche se dijo que nunca más pasaría por esto. De modo que tiro todo lo relacionado con ella a la basura; se miró en el espejo y afirmo que plantaría a Tris el día de mañana.

A las ocho con cuatro minutos, Rumble volvía a colocar el cuadro de ellos juntos nuevamente en la pared y también limpio todo lo relacionado con ella que había manchado la basura...

¿¡A quien engañaba!? ¡Nunca plantaría a Tris!

.

Su amanecer fue rutinario. Tomo su desayuno con ánimo, pero su humor cambio cuando su tostadora intento electrocutarlo. "Asesino" el aparato antes de salir de casa dejándola a cargo de A, el brazo robótico que se encargaba de la puerta. Monto a Tristy regulando el combustible y partió bien perfumado – con aroma a aceite – al encuentro de su compañera.

La fuente que delimitaba el pueblo siempre había sido su punto de reunión, y cuando ella llego y vio a su pequeño compañero salto hacia el casi haciéndolo caer de su montura mecánica.

\- Dime que me extrañaste Rumble. Aw, ¡Tristy esta enorme! ¿¡Que le das de comer!?

\- Emm bueno, las ratas del taller son un buen alimento.

\- ¡No tan buena comida como esta! – dijo mostrando una cesta – Adivina. ¿Qué es redondo y genera mucha felicidad al comérsela?

\- Una bobina de carbón.

\- Ja ja – dijo sarcástica – Vamos Rumble, me costó mucho persuadir a la abuela para que los hiciera.

\- ¡HEY! ¿Los hizo la abuela? ¿Qué le dijiste para que tocara su horno otra vez?

\- Solo le dije que había prometido comer con alguien y se levantó de su silla. Ya hasta creía que no podía caminar.

\- Oye, oye, eso no fue mucho trabajo; solo dijiste una frase en la que ni me mencionas.

\- A bueno. Si quieres el reporte de los hechos, solo le dije que saldría con mi mejor amigo y ¡Zap! Se levantó como si hubieran incendiado su baúl de recuerdos.

\- "Demasiada información" – se quejó internamente Rumble, recordando que nunca más preguntaría eso otra vez.

Al menos la abuela Jojo, lo recordaba.

\- ¡Ya pisa el embrague Rumble que se van a enfriar las empanadas!

\- Si, si ya sé...

.

El árbol de sauce gigante siempre aguardaba por ellos, y en esta ocasión permitió que degustaran de su sombra como las otras veces.

Ese medio día y parte de la tarde solo se la pasaron platicando acerca de sus vidas. De cómo Rumble poco a poco estaba a punto de construir una máquina que pudiera pensar de manera autómata, y también hablo de sus avances en el campo de la cohetería, en donde afirmaba haber construido un pequeño misil que podía controlarse con la mente. Pero que no podía mostrárselo porque lo había perdido pensando en ocultarse.

Tristana en cambio le comento acerca del caos que se formó en la academia la anterior tarde, donde algunos instructores habían explotado de la rabia – literalmente – pues, estos amenazaron con inmolarse sino se elevaban sus sueldos. Cosa que el comandante en jefe negó de manera rotunda, segundos antes de que llegaran a su oficina los seguros de las granadas arrojadas desde fuera.

Paradójicamente esto causo una elevación en los sueldos de los restantes instructores, quienes se vieron obligados a subir el rango a los mejores soldados que estuvieron presentes.

Tristana estuvo molesta pues, su "bien" ganado puesto, le fue asignado a un desconocido que había llegado de una misión de exploración esa mañana y que dormía en las barracas. Quien, ya casi a las diez, se había dignado a dar el entrenamiento correspondiente a su escuadra asignada.

\- Es que no puedo creerlo Rumble. He estado en la academia por años y ese maldito vejete tenía que hacerse humo y dejarme el puesto a mí. En cambio, le dan prioridad a un dormilón que esta mañana apenas si sabía dar una orden y que ush! ¡Tan solo recordar su cara me provoca estrangular algo!

\- Hay no Tris, no vayas a... – imploro Rumble, levantando la mano intentando protegerse inútilmente de la arremetida de su amiga.

La yordle salto sobre él y empezó a presionar sus brazos, para luego hacerle una llave inmovilizadora sosteniendo su cuello y aferrando su cuerpo en su espalda.

Rumble estaba confundido. Por un lado podía describir esto como horrendamente doloroso, pues apenas si podía respirar y creyó que su columna iría a explotar en cualquier momento...

Pero, por otra parte, a su cuerpo le encantaba la sensación que tenia detrás de él y que solo en raras ocasiones podía sentir; como las veces que la cargaba en sus hombros, cuando iban a un desfile o una presentación musical al aire libre.

Cuando creyó escuchar un crujido de su cuerpo, dio una doble palmada en el muslo de Tristana como señal de que se rendía. Por lo que sea que estuvieran peleando...

\- Casi... me... matas... -cof- otra vez...

\- Oh. ¿Te lastime? - dijo ella con un tono de culpa, pero rápidamente la cambio por una sonrisa socarrona - Tengo una manera de hacerte reír muy fuerte.

\- Hay no Tris. No vayas a... ¡No! ¡Ja! No. Tris te lo advierto. ¡Jaja! ¡Ya no! ¡Jajaja!

Para Tristana no existía mejor manera para hacerlo reír que haciéndole cosquillas, pues, sabía muy bien que esa era su "única" debilidad.

Cuando la agitación y risas terminaron, la yordle se apoyó con ambas manos aun encima de su amigo. Sus respiraciones se podían sentir entre sí, a la peligrosa distancia en que se encontraban.

Tristana suspiro una alegre sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Rumble, seguidamente, ella se dejó caer de espalda al césped, dejando al pequeño inventor completamente confundido.

Entre el silencio, ambos miraron el anaranjado atardecer. Aunque Rumble parecía tranquilo, algo en la sensación en sus orejas le decía que esto se debía a algo en concreto. ¿Qué fue lo de hace un momento? ¿Esa cercana significaba algo más? ¿Qué paso con Tris en ese instante? Rayos ¿Se supone que esta era el momento en que ella le reflejaba sus sentimientos? ¡No! ¿Cómo podía cambiar de parecer en un solo día? No, definitivamente esto era solamente un...

\- Rumble... – dijo ella con un todo tímido.

\- S-ss... digo ¿Si?

\- Rumble... – repitió bastante nerviosa – ¿Alguna vez... te has enamorado?

¡Alto! ¡Detengan la maquinaria!

¿Esa pregunta fue real?

¡No importaba! Esta era la oportunidad que nunca se presentaba y no la perdería.

Detuvo su agitación interna e hizo gala de todo su autocontrol para continuar.

\- Si.

¡Maldición! Eso había sonado muy seco.

¿Debería ampliar su respuesta?

\- Wao... creí que tu corazón solo le pertenecía a la maquinaria. Jeje.

¡Debía ampliar su respuesta!

\- Si… – se pauso – digo. También ahí, pero yo… si... en realidad, si me gusta alguien desde hace mucho tiempo.

Bien. Eso había sonado genial.

\- Ella es muy afortunada Rumble – dijo ella al respingar una sonrisa dándole un pequeño codazo cómplice – ¿Cuando me lo ibas a decir?

Silencio.

Los engranajes en su cerebro se bloquearon e intentaban por todos los medios idear una sucesión de palabras, pero nada podía salir de su boca.

\- Jeje… mira quien habla – susurro Tristana poniéndose una mano en el rostro avergonzada – La experta en romance.

A esto ella se sentó sobre el pasto abrazando sus rodillas, aun sin mirar a su mudo acompañante.

\- Sabes Rumble… hay una cosa que no te he dicho todavía. Y creo que ahora es el momento…

Los pistones y válvulas de su cerebro se detuvieron, los hombrecitos que alimentaban con carbón el motor de su corazón dejaron de trabajar y un accidente con la generadora de electricidad dio un choque en todo su cuerpo.

¡Oh por el dios de las maquinas! ¿Ella también estaba enamorada de él? ¿Iría a recibir aquella frase que tanto anhelaba? ¿Todos sus esfuerzos a lo largo de estos dieron frutos al fin?

\- T-t-t-t-t-t-t…

\- En realidad creo que fue extraño, pues no he dejado de ver su rostro todo el día… – susurro ella sin escuchar más palabras que las suyas.

\- T-t-t-tris… yo…

\- Me hizo enojar mucho y todo, pero…

\- Tristana creo que deberíamos…

\- Jeje… pero me pareció muy dulce por lo que hizo por mis compañeros de escuadra…

ALTO

¿¡Qué dijo!? ¡Él nunca hizo nada por sus compañeros de escuadra!

\- Rumble… creo que me gusta el nuevo instructor.

¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE!?

Una explicación científica podía segura que la división de un átomo crea como consecuencia una reacción energética tan poderosa como devastadora.

Y esto era lo mismo que pasaba en el interior de Rumble, que sentía cada partícula de su ser explotar haciendo destrozos en todos sus sueños y deseos… Todo en un total silencio, mientras el apocalipsis hervía en él, como la esfera anti-gravedad de su laboratorio.

\- Rayos… – continuo nerviosa – Tenias razón Rumble, esa flecha me llego.

Tantos años gastados. se dijo Rumble.

\- Su nombre es Teemo… y bueno, aun no sé cómo acercarme y…

¡Siete años de intentos! ¡Y ese maldito llega y lo logra en un día!

¡MALDITA SEA LA FRIENDZONE!

.

* * *

 **Espero lograr sacar al menos una sonrisa con esto, por tantas hechos que pasan allá en centroamerica. Animo mis hermanos! Si Taliyah y Janna nos han enseñado algo, es que los terremotos y huracanes no pueden dominar al humano, sino al revés!**

 **Animo!**

 **Y bueno, como tambien es 21, queda decir: Feliz dia de la primavera! Este capitulo va dedicado a todos los soldados caidos de hoy. No dejen de intentarlo!**

AngelX879: Comprendo tu dolor... /3 Maldita sea la friendzone!

Toaneo07 Ver2.0: Y Rumble no deja de intentar, por mas que duela. Quisiera tener su coraje :X

Joseph94: Espero que no hayas tenido un dilema asi xD

Kathy: Tendra algunos capitulos demas, pero no creo que vayan a ser tan extensos.

 **Gracias a todos por leer! nos vemos en otro capitulo!**

 **Bye!**


	3. Sabor a -C3H5N3O9-

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Riot Games.**

.

* * *

 ** _Sabor a -C3H5N3O9-_**

* * *

.

B, no le estaba haciendo las cosas fáciles a Rumble. Mientras intentaba arreglar su intrincado mecanismo, éste le rociaba constantes chorros de aceite directo a la cara, como si intentase que se lo comiese ese negro líquido.

El joven mecánico termino de ajustar las últimas tuercas y se levantó del suelo con algunas gotas de grasa manchando su rostro. Se dirigió a la parte posterior de B para encender el motor y al escuchar los pistones arrancar, corrió directamente a la cabeza de su nueva bestia mecánica.

El corto cuello tambaleo la cabeza de manera atemorizante, agitándose como una caldera hirviendo, expulsando de sus pequeñas orejas de resorte un halo de vapor.

\- Tranquilo, se va a estabilizar… – se mentalizo Rumble manteniendo la calma, pero el cubrirse detrás de su mesa de trabajo no daba fe a sus palabras.

Un segundo después de que una tuerca volase y perforara el techo. El animal mecánico chisporroteo y luego se quedo quieto, para otro segundo después de que Rumble lanzara una maldición en voz baja, saltar de repente y volver a una acción que le asusto incluso a él mismo. B tambaleaba pero se mantenía estable y sobre sus patas, como un cachorro que jadeaba a la espera del lanzamiento de una pelota.

\- ¡Eres perfecto! – gritó sin creérselo – Creo que dejaras de llamarte B para tener un nombre re ¡Agggghh!

Empezo a toser sin pausa el terrible escupitajo de aceite que le llego hasta el fondo de la garganta. B se dejo caer sobre sus patas delanteras como disculpa para apagarse de repente, tal y como lo haría un globo al desinflarse.

Esa fue la gota – de aceite – que derramo el vaso. Enojado y rojo de ira, alzo su llave y empezó a azotar sin penas a aquel ente robótico que le había tomado ya nueve meses realizar.

\- ¡Porque! ¡Todo! ¡Me! ¡Sale! ¡Mal! Gritando y perforando el metal, Rumble se desquitaba de la a terrible angustia vivida esa tarde. Intentando que con cada palabra expulsada de sus labios, le dé alguna respuesta de porque el amor era tan injusto.

Cansado de pelear con su inerte rival, se desplomo en el suelo sobre su obra despedazada; tomándose el rostro grasiento con sus también grasientas manos.

\- ¿Por qué Tris? ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Viró su vista a su fotografía al fondo de su taller, recordando cada detalle de esa dulce y dolorosa confesión y solo las palabras "¿Por qué?" venían a su mente.

Rumble se apoyó de sus rodillas y se levantó del cual sería una buena mascota algún día; dio un último vistazo dentro del taller y a su caos de piezas para girarse y apagar la luz, mostrando una mirada mezclada entre tristeza y frustración.

Al parecer este año, Tris se quedaría sin regalo de cumpleaños.

.

La grasa del rostro no se le quitaba. El color negro de la lengua se fue luego de un vaso con sal, pero el de su pelo azul no desaparecía por nada del mundo. Echó agua de nuevo pero como los tantos intentos que hizo, fue inútil.

Resignado, abrió el cajón de enceres de limpieza que comúnmente usaba para lavar la ropa machada de aceite; impregno sus manos en el líquido amarillo y luego de un segundo de duda se lo estampo en el rostro cargado en esperanza; frotando con fuerza y diciéndose _no abras los ojos_ mentalmente.

El fuerte sonido de un campanazo le arrebato la concentración y luego lanzó un grito, no precisamente por la sorpresa. Con arrepentimiento dedujo que debería de haber puesto el tono de timbre de su correo un poco más bajo.

\- ¡Ayayayayayay quema, quema, quema! – arrojo agua con más premura a sus ojos tratando de quitar el detergente de sus globos oculares, pero solo logrando sacar más espuma que la que debería.

Unos cuantos enjuagues más bastaron para quitar los restos de espuma de su rostro, al cual seco inmediatamente con la primer tela que se le apareció.

Al verse en el espejo comprobó que nunca había visto ojos tan rojos nunca; es más, ni siquiera se habían tornado así la primera vez que lloro desconsolado por el rechazo amoroso que tuvo en su niñez.

Si, ese día fue un completo fiasco.

Tal y como hoy…

Una risilla dolorida adorno de sus labios y encías ligeramente negras; volvió a recordar los hechos de esa asquerosa jornada una y otra vez. Lo que veía en el espejo no era el reflejo de un verdadero triunfador precisamente…

No aguantando ver más ese patético retrato, levanto la mano y trazo con la mano una diagonal impregnando el cristal con el negro restante de aceite, para luego quedarse boca abajo respirando ante el cobre del lavamanos.

\- Un enano como yo; que se la vive encerrado en su taller. Aislado del mundo y que solo sale a por materiales… Je. Creo que Tristana no se equivocó en elegir a alguien todo lo contrario a mí.

Resignado elevo la vista para confrontar y esta vez aceptar a lo que realmente era. Un joven que de verdad no se merecía a una chica tan maravillosa como lo era su mejor amiga.

Pero al verse obstruido por la mancha, una gran revelación cruzo por su cabeza, acompañado de una corriente eléctrica que surco cada pelo de su cuerpo.

Ahora que su rostro estaba obstruido por ese acuoso aceite, vislumbro lo que parecía una capa de camuflaje facial. Como los que usaban esos hombres del ejercito al momento de internarse a una misión en territorio enemigo. Esos tipos tan varoniles que portaban uniformes del ejército y que siempre se mofaban de haber salido vivos de alguna peliaguda misión.

Rumble era uno de ellos en ese reflejo. Su corazón se detuvo en ese momento y acelero sus pasos hacia su habitación a por el pijama color caqui que su madre le había regalado.

De vuelta frente al espejo se colocó esa camisa y vio que esa visión surtía efecto.

Tristana no estaba enamorada de un tipo cualquiera. Ese tipo pertenecía al ejército.

Y si un mecánico no podía conquistarla, un soldado si lo haría.

Esa noche debía cenar bien, porque al día siguiente pertenecería a las fuerzas armadas.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo! Actualizando cosas nuevamente, y cabe decir que olvidé éste por completo, ya que no se me ocurre nada para continuarlo.  
Sin embargo voy a hacer un esfuerzo para encontrar una trama correcta para llevar esto por el buen camino. (Aunque me llego una idea rapidamente y la plasme para continuar esto xD )**

 **Asi que sin mas que decir, hasta dentro de seis meses! :V**

 **(Es broma xD)**

 **(Espero...) ( ._.)**

AngelX879: Es terrible lo que te paso, no se si esto que escribiré continúe el carril de tus sucesos. Aunque creo que refleje mucha frustracion en este cap. No te preocupes, tendras un final feliz. Al igual que Rumble! (Pero primero hay que pasar por muchas malas cosas :S )


	4. Aguerrido intento

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Riot Games.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Aguerrido Intento**

* * *

 **.**

Las ganas de vomitar no se le iban. Y eso que apenas había comido solo una manzana desde el amanecer.

Y aunque quisiese, tal vez al tener en frente un plato de comida no hubiese podido levantar la cuchara, pues sus brazos estaban tan agotados que apenas sostenían la botella de agua que tenía en las manos.

Ni siquiera podía reír de su mala suerte, porque también le dolían los abdominales luego de esa intensa sesión de ejercicios, que creyó ningún ser vivo podía realizar.

¡Y eso que era su primer día en el ejército!

Definitivamente a estas alturas se empezaba a cuestionar si esto de incluirse en las filas armadas de Bandle fue una buena idea.

\- Vamos… – se presionó para llevarse el agua a la boca, logrando esa tarea con dificultad – Ufff… No he visto a Tristana en todo el día…

Con su vista la busco entre las mesas del enorme comedor atiborrado de gente que reía o lucia los peludos músculos recién formados, cicatrices o en algunos casos heridas de metralla. No encontró a alguien de su característico cabello en ninguna mesa.

Cuando sintió una relativa mejora en su salud (más concretamente en su estómago) salió del lugar a tomar su resto de descanso en un lugar menos ruidoso, pero justo en el momento en que cruzaba la puerta hacia el patio principal, el timbre que advertía el cambio de hora sonó, agobiándolo al instante.

El sonido de un millar de botas empezó a resonar y todos los de dentro del comedor salieron disparados directo al campo de entrenamiento, empujando y arrastrando de manera nada cortes el lastimado cuerpo de Rumble, en una marea cargada de pelo, musculo y un terrible olor a comida.

Para cuando se dio cuenta de que sus pies tocaban tierra otra vez vio que se encontraba en la típica formación de dos filas.

\- ¡Recluta! ¡Dese la vuelta!

El grito hizo despertar a Rumble y, presionando a su cuerpo a moverse, giro su cuerpo levantando el mentón, viendo de reojo como el enano comandante a quien le faltaba un ojo, caminar con los brazos cruzados a la espalda.

\- La mañana de hoy ha sido divertida. Si creyeron que ese pequeño calentamiento muscular fue solo para hacerlos desertar... Tienen razón. Pero el objetivo principal no fue solo se, sino también identificar ciertas aptitudes para repartirlos a la fuerza a la que pertenecerán. El método que se usó es incuestionable, diseñado por expertos y no se puede revertir. Así que comencemos. ¡Todos los que tengan pelaje amarillo! ¡Un paso al frente!

Así tal cual, los confundidos reclutas se miraron entre sí, y luego de un segundo grito de orden se posicionaron en fila delante.

\- ¡Su maldito pelaje es demasiado llamativo para las fuerzas de exploración u otra! ¡De hoy en adelante pertenecerán a Comunicaciones! ¿Ven esa bandera de allá? Cuento hasta cinco y no quiero verlos. ¡Vamos! ¡Muevan esas patas doradas y mentalícense en manejar el estúpido radio!

Rumble sintió un ligero alivio al ver como los demás se alejaban y le daba una mínima oportunidad de pertenecer a la misma fuerza de Tristana.

Cruzó los dedos en su posición de descanso, viendo los restantes reclutas sudar bajo el sol aplastante esperando su turno de ir a la mesa de asignación. Empujo a su cuerpo a trotar cuando el yordle a cargo llamo su nombre.

\- Es usted... ¿Rumble?

\- ¡Si señor!

\- En su hoja de inscripción dice que es muy bueno con la mecánica y los explosivos.

\- ¡Si señor!

El yordle de la mesa inspeccionó con cuidado algunos papeles y luego de tachar un nombre, se puso a escribir con una pluma en un pequeño cartoncito.

\- El cuartel de los artilleros es el de la bandera verde hacia allá – dijo entregándole un cartón con notas ilegibles – Vaya con esto y repórtese. Ah sí y, bienvenido oficialmente al Cuerpo de Artilleros.

Luego de un saludo que pudo haber salido menos cómico, Rumble forzó a sus agotadas piernas a trotar hasta el sitio descrito. Esto, plasmando una idiota sonrisa al asumir que estaría en la misma fuerza que Tristana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Cuándo respirar se había convertido en una tarea tan ardua?

Oh claro. Desde el dichoso momento en el cual tomo ese maldito cañón.

\- ¡Ya le han dado a su bonito cañón un nombre de mujer! ¡Eso significa que deben comportarse como buenos caballeros y no dejarla caer al suelo nunca jamás! Excepto tu recluta Vanya, tu si puedes ponerle nombre de princeso.

\- ¡Gracias señor!

Setena y seis de cien vueltas al patio. Ni en sus mejores cálculos pudo haber creído que sus piernas aguantarían tanto, pero así como una resistencia de cobre, todos sus músculos empezaban a consumirse.

Levantó la vista mirando el reloj de la torre del cuartel; debía aguantar tres dolorosas horas más.

No importaba, todo esto lo hacía por ella, por impresionarla, para hacerle saber que podía ser mucho mejor que ese torpe yordle que le mencionó. Aunque ella no estuviese allí.

Presionó con más fuerza el tubo cañón, sintiendo el dolor del metal en su nuca e impulsando a sus brazos a sostenerlo en el aire.

Si, lo estaba haciendo por ella.

\- No lo agarres así, te cansaras más… – susurró alguien detrás – apóyalo en la espalda.

Al voltear la vista atrás, vio a un yordle obscuro que descansaba su arma sobre sus hombros, con los ojos cerrados y sin preocupaciones. En una esquina del recorrido lo miro de reojo y observo como aprovechaba a descansar sus brazos mientras el instructor no miraba.

Con un ligero conflicto etico, Rumble opto por hacer lo mismo y fue un gran alivio para sus extremidades para poder aguantar esos veinte minutos restantes de carga.

Luego de éste ejercicio, empezaron a formar para realizar un trote, alzando las rodillas hasta el nivel de las caderas, agotando mas a el cuerpo de toda la compañía. Pero, al igual que en la anterior vez, Rumble, siguiendo el ejemplo de su compañero de atrás, relajo sus piernas cuando el instructor no lo veia.

Era curioso ver como se podía burlar la vista de la autoridad sin que se percatase de nada, pero esto era con el fin de aguantar ese tremendo castigo corporal.

La tarde transcurrió rápidamente con estos ejercicios, llegando así a las seis de la tarde. Al ver como las otras compañías empezaban a retirarse excepto la suya, el tranquilo compañero a quien imito el joven mecánico, alzo la mano y pregunto hasta que momento irían a quedarse. El instructor lo miro con furia, pero luego observar a lo lejos a quien parecía un instructor rival que se retiraba, opto por poner la condición que, si todos desaparecían y llegasen a la cocina hasta que se arreglase la gorra, les iría a perdonar el ejercicio.

Sacudió su gorra y para cuando se la puso, ni un alma habitaba la cancha de tierra.

Rodeado nuevamente de cansados reclutas, Rumble se acomodó en una mesa cercana a la puerta, transportando su platito cargado de algo que tenía un color marrón y sabia como algo marrón.

Fue una sorpresa que luego de la primera probada, el mismo yordle que le ayudo de manera indirecta se acomodase frente a él.

\- Mi favorita siempre fue la sopa de champiñones – dijo sorbiendo su sopa.

A Rumble le parecía una mezcla de madera y tierra, pero menos de champiñones.

\- Nunca me gustaron mucho los champiñones…

\- A mi si. He probado de todo tipo. Cuando salga de aquí y tenga mucho dinero haré mi propia granja de champiñones.

El yordle azul lo contemplo con media sonrisa, asumiendo que él no era el único con un sueño en mente. Sabía que era muy difícil sostenerse solo, pero nunca se le ocurrió formar una carrera ahí dentro para solventarse.

\- Si necesitas algún mecánico, no dudes en preguntar. Por cierto soy Rumble.

\- Soy Newton, pero me puedes llamar Newbie.

Cuando terminaron de comer, se les llamo a todos de nuevo al patio y luego de algunas recomendaciones camufladas de insultos, se les mando a los barracones a descansar, acompañado de su nuevo camarada que no paraba de hablar de champiñones. Y ya situado en su colcha algo destripada pudo descansar sus gastados músculos.

Durante 5 horas…

El sonido metálico de lo que parecía una cacerola lo despertó, casi haciéndolo caer de su litera. Sorprendiéndose de su propia fortaleza se levantó y se puso firme frente a su cama.

\- Muy buenos días señoritas. Espero que hayan podido descansar bien, porque quiero que me compensen la deuda de ayer. Mi novia va a llegar esta tarde y aún no he preparado algo para recibirla. Y como sus piernitas deben de seguir funcionales quiero que hoy se dispongan a cumplir su primera misión. ¿Cual? ¡Pues traer flores hasta que sobrepasen mi altura caramba!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Como estaba diciendo, el champiñón es el pez del bosque. Puedes asarlos, hervirlos, guisarlos, freírlos. Hay pinchos de champiñones, champiñones criollos, champiñones empanizados, champiñones fritos, champiñones salteados...

\- ¡Gah! ¡Una espina! – Rumble grito tomándose la palma lastimada por aquella rosa que intentaba arrancar de su tallo.

\- Algunos champiñones también pueden tienen espinas...

El joven mecánico suspiro, mirando como los yordles a su alrededor realizaban esa agobiante actividad. Se frotó la frente sudorosa con su mano lastimada y, ajustándose las cintas de la enorme cesta que llevaba a la espalda, retorno a su inútil labor.

Le costaba creer que Tristana tuvo que hacer esas mismas cosas cuando fue un recluta. Ella se lo comentó, pero nunca creyó que las manos de los novatos iban a usarse para cosas tan mundanas.

¿Cuánto tiempo seguiría así?

La corneta que determinaba la hora de comer sonó, haciendo que los soldados empezasen a formarse. En la línea vio a sus camaradas sucios y harapientos, todos con cestas rellenas de flores de colores para la tonta novia de aquel oficial que los miraba atento con el restante ojo que le quedaba.

El siguiente paso de aquella "importante" misión, consistía en elaborar un adorno floral con el largo nombre de ELIZABETH, la cual lograron construir con ramas, alambre que encontraron rascándose los bolsillos y mucho pelo que también encontraron, pero rascándose en otras partes.

Luego de cargar ese manojo de artesanía hasta el cuartel, al fin les permitieron comer. El plato eran las sobras de anoche, esa cosa marrón que parecía hecha de champiñón y que ahora sabía a cartón, cosa que hicieron con el mayor placer del mundo.

\- Champiñón con piña, champiñón al limón... champiñón con coco, champiñón a la pimienta... sopa de champiñón, guiso de champiñón, ensalada de champiñón... champiñón con papas, tostada de champiñón... emparedado de champiñón...

La mano vendada de Rumble impedía que comiera con rapidez, las botas a las que no alcanzaba a acostumbrarse le seguían apretando y el ahora molesto compañero que tenía empezaba a irritarlo. Al intentar levantar su cuchara, ésta resbalo de sus dedos cansados cayendo al piso, y cuando se disponía a alzarlo, la trompeta de descanso volvió a interrumpir su paz.

Las enormes bolas de pelo empezaron a correr de aquí para allá, dejando sus platos amontonados en una mesa para luego desplazarse con velocidad hacia una línea imaginaria, igualada al primer yordle de la compañía que hacía de eje.

Cuando terminaron de zapatear y de mirar al frente, de la derecha una silueta alta (incluso para los yordles) se hizo presente haciendo resonar sus botas, a un vivido compas.

\- Soy el Suboficial Hackett, especialista en explosivos. Lamento que el sargento Young les haya hecho hacer eso de la mañana. Pero algunos de los del alto mando también están saliendo con Elizabeth…

Rumble sintió un cierto alivio al escuchar a alguien que hablaba normal y sin querer matarlos con ejercicio.

\- Dejemos esto atrás y concentrémonos en nuestra especialidad – de su bolsillo saco una libreta de notas el cual era una lista de nombres – Bien, soldado Idris. ¡Díganos la composición química de la pólvora!

\- ¡Si señor Suboficial! ¡75% de nitrato potásico, un 15% de carbón y un 10% de azufre!

\- ¡Correcto! Soldado Dacey. ¡Díganos el otro nombre de la nitroglicerina!

\- ¡Si señor Suboficial! ¡La nitroglicerina es también conocida por el nombre de trinitrato de glicerilo!

\- ¡Correcto!

El corazón del joven mecánico empezó a acelerar como Tristy cuando perdió los frenos. ¿Cuándo sus camaradas habían aprendido todo eso? ¿Es que se habian convertido en genios químicos de la noche a la mañana?

\- ¡Soldado Rumble! ¡Segundo nombre del RDX!

El grito vació la mente de Rumble, su materia gris resplandor en miles de chispas intentando adivinar qué demonios significaban las siglas. Y al final y luego de cinco segundos dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

\- ¿Risoxci Daenonium de Xibolax?

El campo entro en un silencio sepulcral, sus latidos reverberaban hasta sus orejas y podía sentir como las miradas de reojo de sus camaradas empezaban a dispararle.

De repente todos se apartaron cuando Hackett empezó a caminar en su dirección. La mirada tranquila fue reemplazada por unos ojos cargados de fuego que derretirían hasta una aleación de titanio.

\- ¡Soldado Rumble! Desde mi distancia no escuche bien lo que dijo, y creo que me equivoque escuchando una respuesta incorrecta. ¡Repítalo!

\- ¿Revereador Disociado Xicilante?

Unos parpadeos confundidos se mostraron en el Suboficial que lo miraba intimidante, y luego de un segundo cargando sus pulmones al fin habló.

\- ¡No se haga el tonto soldado, se ha enlistado y fue destinado a la fuerza de artillería! ¡Debería saber cómo mínimo las composiciones de los explosivos! ¡Ahora repita después de mí! ¡Trinitaminaciclotrimetileno!

\- ¡Triniganimaclicoteno!

\- ¡Trinitaminaciclotrimetileno!

\- ¡Trintamacilotemtreteleno!

\- ¡Trinitaminaciclotrimetileno!

\- ¡Trinitaminaciclotrimetileno!

\- ¡Correcto! ¡Pero mis repeticiones tienen precio! ¡Vaya a por su cañón y de vueltas a la cancha las veces que repetí esa mugrosa palabra multiplicadas por cien!

\- ¡Si señor!

\- ¡Si! ¡Señor Suboficial!

\- ¡Si! ¡Señor Suboficial! – Rumble se cuadró y se dirigió a la estantería de armas donde reconoció su cañón con una marquita de morado, la tomo entre sus brazos y aun sin decidirse si por izquierda o derecha, empezó a correr sin pensar nada más.

Ante la atenta mirada de la compañía, el cuerpo del yordle se lleno de nervios y por un desliz mientras levantaba su arma, ésta resbalo dándole un fuerte golpe en la nariz que lo hizo trastabillar. Al frotarse la zona dolorida, sintio como una corriente liquida empezaba a emanar de sus fosas nasales, tiñendo de rojo sus manos sucias.

\- ¡Le mandé a correr! ¡No a que se mire si le ha quedado bien la manicura!

\- ¡S-s-sangro señor!

\- ¡Le mandé a correr, no a sangrar! ¡Corra de una vez, maldita sea!

Sin prestar más atención a su dolor, Rumble cargo con el arma y empezó a correr en cualquier dirección. Sentía los ojos de los demás mirarle con lastima a la vez que su temperatura subia como una caldera sin agua.

Con el sol asando su frente e hirviendo en su propio sudor, se olvidó completamente de cuantas vueltas ya había dado, todo lo que pensaba era en terminar con aquel martirio. Creyó que el suboficial se apiadaría de él en cuanto lo viera cansado, pero nada de eso pasaba.

Se preguntó que pensaría Tristana si lo viera asi, humillado, agotado y sin esperanzas. ¿Se reiría de él como lo estaban haciendo sus camaradas sentados frente al superior? ¿Acaso pediría ser castigada también para poder estar a su lado y apoyarlo moralmente? Oh, Tristana sería capaz de todo por ayudarlo...

– "Mi dulce Tristana..."

Y con el pelaje seco y crujiente por el calor, la lengua al aire por la falta de agua, y la cara manchada de rojo, pudo ver en el horizonte cada detalle de su hermoso rostro. Todo lo que estaba haciendo, todo el sacrificio que tendría que pasar... era por ella.

De repente el cielo teñido de naranja se volvió negro, los gestos de esa sonrisa que desde mucho antes lo conquisto desaparecieron y su cuerpo se sentía volar. ¿Era acaso un ángel quien lo reclamaba en el firmamento? ¿Un ángel color café?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo que sentía bajo su espalda era algo parecido a la cama de masajes que hizo una vez. Una con tuercas que movían los pistones cerca de la columna con el objetivo de aplicar una caricia suave a su operador. Pero estuvo mal, dado que los tornillos hacían más un tratamiento para llegar a convertirse en faquir.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron vieron una habitación blanca, su rostro se sentía limpio. Tal vez alguien se apiado de su estado y lo había llegado ahí. Desvió su vista a los costados, no encontrando nada a la izquierda, pero su cuerpo se paralizo cuando a su derecha vio a una figura marrón, sentado y leyendo un periódico que le tapaba la cara.

Por sus botas y el gorro apenas vivible asumió que era un oficial y, aprendiendo su castigo de la tarde, se quedó callado esperando que desviase la vista hacia él.

Pero nada...

Luego de casi veinte minutos estático, Rumble empezó a perder la paciencia. ¿Se tardaba tanto en leer una sola página de un periódico?

Carraspeo levemente intentando llamar la atención, pero nada funcionaba. Cuando estuvo dispuesto a levantarse la ventana a su derecha se cubrió de negro y, algo asustado, pudo distinguir un pequeño sombrerito levantarse, revelando a su dueño el cual era un yordle café que parecía somnoliento.

\- Shh... Es genial ¿no? A veces utilizo a mi muñeco para que me reemplace en tareas aburridas.

¿Muñeco? Acomodándose un poco en aquella camilla Rumble distinguió una cara deforme hecha de tela de patatas, pintada de manera que luciera como un rostro a la distancia. Sin duda era una idea muy ingeniosa.

\- ¿Quién...? ¿Qué paso? ¿Me desmayé cierto?

\- Apareciste en los cuarteles de Exploración justo cuando daba instrucción, interrumpiste cuando enseñaba camuflaje.

\- Oh, yo... lo siento.

\- ¿Hiciste enojar al suboficial Hackett verdad? Siempre esta sereno, pero se convierte en mismísimo diablo cuando se enoja.

\- ¿Son todos así en el ejército? - Rumble dejó salir un sonoro suspiro, frotándose la cara con sus manos.

\- Jeje. Al principio siempre es así, ayuda a forjar el carácter y enseña a mantener la cabeza fría en caso de que se entre en combate. Imagina por un momento que estas bajo fuego enemigo, mientras tu superior da órdenes de disparar, él no lo hará amablemente, se tiene que gritar porque no se oye nada. Y como todos están histéricos, todos empezarán a gritar y... Oh rayos, me volvieron muchas cosas a la mente.

\- Jeje lo siento. Es que me pareció demasiado para aguantarlo todos los días.

\- Como dije, eso es al principio. Luego ya puedes dedicarte a sacar barriga durante las misiones de exploración, ya que nadie te vigila.

\- ¿Eres explorador?

\- Teniente Explorador desde hace unos días, alto, alto, quieto ahí, no hace falta que te cuadres, nunca me gustaron las formalidades militares.

A Rumble se le disipó el pánico frotándose un poco el pecho, sintiendo como su camiseta verde estaba aún un poco húmeda. Y algo manchada de rojo...

Lo de hoy, había pasado realmente. ¿Cuántos desmayos más tendría mientras durara su entrenamiento? ¿Cuánta sangre más derramaría -literalmente- durante su estancia en el ejército? Éste era el camino correcto ¿Verdad?

Él quería creer que sí.

\- ¿Teniente puedo hacerle una pregunta? – dijo observándolo como alzaba su muñeco-replica y lo sacaba por la ventana – ¿Alguna vez ha hecho algo por la chic...?

\- Toc toc. ¿Puedo pasar?

Observándolo desde la puerta, una silueta femenina se apareció mostrando una típica sonrisita de "Vaya, vaya", la cual se ensanchó al ver como Rumble empezaba a temblar debido al susto.

\- Escuche de un yordle que se desmayó la primer semana de entrenamiento camino a tu casa. Y al no encontrarte allí pues... supuse lo peor. No sabía que te gustaba el castigo severo Rumble.

\- ¡T-t-t-tris! ¿Q-q-q-ue haces aquí? – dijo intentando tapar su atuendo militar con un florero que tenía a la mano.

\- Dah, es mi regimiento ¿lo olvidas? Soy yo quien debería preguntar qué haces tú aquí. Creí que querías ser un experto mecánico Rumble, no un militar.

Eran pocas las veces que se quedaba sin argumentos (en el ámbito científico), pero ahora no tenía manera de contrarrestar esa lógica. Se habían contado sus sueños y anhelos desde pequeños, Tristana, motivada a la carrera por su tío cascarrabias se maravilló por los cuentos de aventuras e historias que él le contaba en su carrera. Y Rumble, por demostrar su genio ante los demás, se propuso la meta de dejar en ridículo a ese científico de segunda.

\- Yo... No no no no no, ya sabes es... ¿un experimento? No no emm el laboratorio, el regal... Ufff – viéndose acorralado y sin palabras, Rumble suspiró derrotado diciendo al menos algo de la verdad – Yo... quería intentar algo diferente.

\- Awwww Rumble, si querías intentar algo diferente podías haberme dicho y podríamos haber salido de excursión con mis camaradas. No necesitabas entrar a la fuerza. Aunque me sorprendió el que hayas venido aquí sin consultarme primero. ¡Ush! ¡Y cuando supe que el desmayado fuiste tú me asusté mucho! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso Rumble o me veré obligada a romperte las piernas! – grito para darle un golpe en un hombro.

\- Auch auch, lo siento, lo siento.

\- ¡Ya verás tú! – lo que empezó con pequeños golpecitos culpables, se transformó en una típica guerra de cosquillas donde claramente se sabía el ganador.

\- Jajaja, ya Tris ya, jaja basta, nos están mirando.

Ella dirigió la vista hacia el muro, donde la figura de un yordle los miraba con una pícara sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

\- Waaa err ¡Primer Artillera Tristana de las fuerzas Megling señor! ¡Teniente! ¡Err Señor! ¡No note su presencia, señor!

Se cuadro, con total nerviosismo dado que la escena vista hace un instante era demasiado vergonzosa.

\- Hay no te preocupes, me vuelvo invisible ante la gente si paso cinco segundos quieto – dijo restando importancia, aunque su voz tenía un tono burlón – Ummm ¿Son muy buenos amigos verdad?

\- ¿Eh? ¡Si señor! ¡Nos conocemos desde la infancia, señor! Emmm si, él es mi mejor amigo, vine a visitarlo porque estaba preocupada, señor.

Puede que haya sido el ambiente médico que le causaba incomodidad, pero luego de las frases dichas por Tristana sintió un sabor agridulce en la pansa.

\- No es nece... bah, bueno, espero que tu amigo pueda recuperarse, es un buen muchacho, podrías enseñarle mucho del manejo de armas. Yo tengo que volver al cuartel y hacer el informe, lo dejo a tu cuidado.

\- ¡Si señor! ¡Gracias señor!

Tristana le siguió con la vista mientras el se alejaba de la habitación, y al girarse a encarar a Rumble soltó un cansado suspiro.

\- Rumble en serio ¿Por qué viniste aquí? – dijo con extrema seriedad.

El yordle mecánico se sintió sin salida y bloqueado por la pregunta. _Por ti_ , quiso contestar, pero el valor así como su fuerza muscular, se había esfumado de repente.

\- ¿Ya lo oíste no? Eres un buen muchacho Rumble, este lugar no es para ti – susurró, desviando su vista desde sus manos callosas y enfocándose en sus ojos avellana – Sé que te convertirás en algo fantástico que logrará opacar a cualquier científico, serás el mejor de todos. Aquí cambiaras, cambiaras bastante, ya lo he visto, aquí la gente cambia.

Las suaves manitos de Tristana presionaron la suya, envolviéndolos con un agradable sensación que calentaba su pecho.

\- Quiero que sigas siendo tú Rumble, el muchachito que siempre ha estado para mi en momentos difíciles y que siempre me ha apoyado. Nunca cambies.

El corazón le latía rápido, tan rápido que haría explotar el motor de cualquier vehículo. Jamás había escuchado palabras tan dulces, y nunca imagino que las oiría. Bajo su vista hacia la ropa sucia que portaba, la camiseta verde manchada de sangre y aquellas horribles botas que le apretaban.

Tristana tenía razón, ese lugar no era para él. Donde pertenecía era el taller, un taller, un laboratorio, la grandeza de una academia de ciencias. Ese era su camino, un camino del que se había desviado, pero que retomaría gustoso.

Haría que Tristana se sintiera orgullosa de verlo convertido en un brillante científico.

\- Agggg soy un inútil… – dijo frotándose los ojos con un brazo – Gracias Tris, no se que haría sin ti.

\- Hay que tierno estas llorando…

\- ¡No estoy llorando!

\- Bueno, bueno ¿Te parece si te llevo a casa? Eso, el brazo sobre mi hombro.

\- ¿Qué hay del papeleo?

\- De eso se encargará el teniente, déjaselo a él.

\- Espera ¿Él hará eso también? ¿No crees que se vaya a molestar?

\- Neh, es una buen yordle.

\- Parece que lo conoces desde hace mucho…

\- Te comente de él la última vez que fuimos a comer ¿Recuerdas?

Rumble observo perplejo a Tristana, ella mantenía su vista al frente con una boba sonrisa y un rubor visible en sus mejillas.

El agujero que creyó haber cerrado instantes se volvio a abrir, y por el frio helado de la angustia y depresión entraron llenando su pecho de espigas hasta hace unos momentos habitaba el calor de la pasión.

Rumble odiaba su vida, pues a quien decidió odiar por robarle el corazón de Tristana, le caía muy bien.

* * *

 **Aquí, seis meses despues de la ultima actualización, mi alma aparece otra vez por aquí. Hola!**

 **Si, ocupado, cansado y agobiado... Ya va a terminar el año y apenas eh cumplido pocas metas de año nuevo... Bueno, la cosa es no rendirse.**

 **Acá esta otro capitulo, esperemos ver otros mas rapido luego :S**

 **Hasta otra!**


End file.
